


On Display

by carpemermaid



Series: Motorbike Adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerful Harry, Semi-Public Sex, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Top Harry, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Harry keeps his promise to bend Draco over the motorbike and then some. Sequel toRev up my Motor(bike).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).



> Sequel to [Rev up my Motor(bike)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10193348). Unbeta'd, so excuse any mistakes.
> 
> I alternatively wanted to title this Crotch Rocket. For all of you that begged for more, but especially bixgirl1 because she promised to write [more of hers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/682427) if I wrote more of this. Also, because she’s a gem!

A week later they pulled into the same alleyway, outside of the very same club. Draco’s stomach was clenched in anticipation, arousal tingling all over his skin, making it feel too hot and tight on his body. His hands tightened around Harry’s waist as he parked the motorbike.

“Stand up.”

Harry’s voice was a hard command, so different from how he’d been that morning in bed, stroking Draco’s hair and murmuring his devotions into Draco’s skin. He’d already gotten into character for this little game. The sharp tone made Draco snap to attention, heat coiling low in his stomach.

There was already a queue of people outside of the club; they’d arrived even earlier than before to ensure they would have an even bigger audience.

Harry waved his wand in quick, efficient arcs to set up a ward to protect them. His work with the Aurors kept him well practiced at casting discreetly around Muggles so that no one would notice what he was doing. Draco felt the trickling sensation of a Disillusionment Charm creeping down the back of his neck from the crown of his head.

They’d discussed beforehand what precautions Harry would take to ensure they wouldn’t get caught. Harry wanted it so that they could see anyone who came into the alley, but they wouldn’t necessarily know they were there fucking out in the open. He’d circled around behind Draco and crooned low in his ear, _”But you’ll know, Draco. You and I will be able to look them right in the eyes while my cock is buried in your tight arse.”_

Draco watched as Harry’s intricate wards flashed and knotted into place. When he was satisfied, he turned to Draco with a burning glint to his green eyes.

“Come here.”

Draco’s breath caught in his throat as he stalked closer, full of bravado. Harry caught him easily around the waist and devoured his mouth in a searing kiss. He groaned into it, sliding his tongue alongside Harry’s and burrowing his fingers under his leather jacket, seeking his body heat.

When they parted Harry dragged his nose along Draco’s jaw and brought his lips to his ear. “Turn around.”

His voice was already a deep, gravelly rasp that sent a spike of desire through Draco. He leaned heavily against Harry for a moment, mouthing at his neck and tonguing at his pulse point. Harry grew impatient and spun him around with a low growl that made Draco’s knees go a little weak.

Harry’s hands roamed all over his body, his palms hot and hard as he groped him through his trousers. Draco bit his lip and pressed his arse back into Harry, savouring the way his fingers spasmed where they gripped his hips. Harry’s hand came up to the centre of his back and pressed until Draco was forced to bend in half, his fingers scrabbling against the bike to balance himself.

Harry leaned over him and nipped at his ear, making him buck back against him. “So eager to put on a show, aren’t you?”

A rush of breath left him and he moved one hand to fumble for his flies.

“Ah, ah,” Harry chided, batting his hand away and forcing it back to the bike with a firm grip on his wrist. “Stay. You’re all mine tonight. No touching yourself, unless I give you permission to.”

Draco made a faint sound of pleasure and pressed his arse wantonly against Harry’s hips. He could feel how hard he was already and licked his lips in anticipation. He shifted and spread his legs wider as Harry continued running his hands all over him. He shivered at the chill when Harry tugged his shirt up to press his hand flat against Draco’s skin.

Harry rucked the material up so that it was bunched up around his chest, pulled tight at the shoulders.

His nipples pebbled and hardened at the rush of cool air. He sucked both of his lips between his teeth and made a low humming sound under his breath. His cock throbbed in his pants, demanding attention.

Harry’s fingers danced over his back, stroking down his spine. He leaned over and peppered kisses across his skin and reached around to undo Draco’s trousers. He let them fall to Draco’s thighs, kicking his legs further apart so that he was spread almost obscenely, his legs the only thing keeping his trousers up.

He could hear Harry making a pleased sound behind him, and in his head he imagined what he would look like, stepping back to admire the swell of his arse.

“I almost wish I could really let them see, Draco,” Harry murmured. “You were made to be on display like this.”

He shivered, and not just from the cool night air. Draco turned as best he could to see over his shoulder and caught the tail end of Harry’s reverent expression. He stepped close again, bringing back his body heat. He could feel the scratch of denim against his bare thighs.

Harry muttered against the back of his neck and Draco gasped. Harry wandlessly vanished his pants, exposing his hard cock and his arse. Harry kissed the back of his neck lazily as he trailed his hands over him, teasing his heavy balls and treating his prick to feather light touches.

“Harry,” Draco whined lowly. “Please don’t tease me, just fuck me.”

“I’m just savouring the moment,” Harry said as he pulled away. Draco could feel fingers spreading his cheeks and he imagined the way Harry looked admiring his opening. “Christ, you look so good like this. This was a brilliant idea.”

“Well, I do tend to have those,” Draco said, his voice kicking up an octave in surprise as Harry carefully nudged the plug stretching his arse further in. Draco leaned his forehead against his arm and closed his eyes as Harry played with the toy in his slicked arse. “Shit.”

“Mm,” Harry agreed absently. “I could just as happily fuck you with this plug. Your rim looks so pretty and pink stretched around it.”

“Harry,” Draco said sharply, twisting to glare over his shoulder. “If you don’t fuck me good and proper, I will Apparate home on my own and I won’t touch you for a week.”

Harry huffed out a laugh. “So pushy.”

“Fuck. Me.” Draco bit out his words through tightly clenched teeth. “You already got me wound up before we left to come here. Please, I am _ready_.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Harry gently pulled the toy free, immediately filling him again with two fingers. He set the toy aside and curled his fingers deep inside of him, fucking him with them unhurriedly. Draco groaned quietly, pressing back and wriggling his arse.

“That’s it,” Harry praised quietly. Draco felt a rush of warmth blooming in his chest. “So good for me. Keep quiet, I didn’t put up a Silencing Charm in those wards. If you scream, we’ll get caught.”

Draco’s eyes strayed to the people waiting to enter the club.

Harry pulled his fingers free, leaving him feeling open and empty. He shifted restlessly. Draco heard rustling behind him, and then a zip. Harry murmured a quiet incantation for lubrication and Draco listened with baited breath to the slick squelch of him oiling his thick cock.

“Mm, yes,” Draco taunted eagerly. “Merlin, please, Harry. Fuck me right here against the bike. So ready for you, I need to feel you in me.”

Draco bit his lip when he felt the blunt head against his arse, sliding teasingly along his crease. Harry gripped his hip in one hand and guided himself in, rocking into Draco with short thrusts. Draco arched against him, letting out a faint moan when Harry was fully seated with his balls nestled against Draco’s arse.

Harry gripped his hips for leverage as he pulled nearly all the way out and then sank back in with one fluid motion, his cock dragging inside Draco in a hot slide. Harry repeated the same thrust again, keeping his pace slow and maddening.

“Oh fuck,” Draco choked out. “Please!”

“What do you want?”

“Shit — ah — I need,” Draco said in a rush. He arched and tried to thrust back against him. “More, please, I need more!”

“Like this?” Harry’s hips snapped harder, still keeping a slow pace. The force of his thrust rocked Draco’s balance up onto his toes. “Or do you need it like this?”

Harry pressed one palm against the back of his neck to keep him steady and shifted his hips so he could rock into him in quick, pounding strokes. Draco started to cry out, biting down on his tongue and cutting himself off.

He glanced up and noticed several people who were queued in line glancing towards the alley. Harry thrust harder, nudging his prostate and making Draco squirm with overwhelming pleasure.

“That was close. If you get loud enough, people might come over and see what’s going on.” Harry’s voice was a deep timbre, wrapping around him and making his cock twitch.

“More,” he begged hoarsely.

Harry chucked lowly, wicked and promising. He straightened behind him, making Draco shiver as the cool air licked over his prickling skin again. He circled his hips, grinding deep inside of him and picked up his pace. Draco’s shoulder shook with the effort of keeping himself upright while his legs were spread so wide.

Harry made a low sound of pleasure as he pumped his cock into him, one that Draco answered when Harry adjusted the angle to perfectly hit his prostate again. Draco saw stars as his nerves sparked with heat.

“Oh, god, Harry, like that, right there!” Draco’s back bowed and his nails scraped against the leather seat of the bike, digging in until his nails left crescent shaped indentations. “Come on, give it to me harder!”

Harry’s hand clamped down on his shoulder and his balls made an obscene sound as they slapped against his arse. The only thing covering the slapping of skin on skin was the loud chatter of the people outside the club and the heavy bass beat pouring outside whenever the door opened.

Harry’s hand gripped a fistful of his hair and tugged his head up. Draco shuddered, tingling all over and clenching his arse around Harry’s prick as he made their little fantasy come to life.

“Look, Draco,” Harry grunted, pulling his head another inch higher so that he was teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain. He was locked in Harry’s hold, his breath coming in panting gasps and his scalp tingled, nearly beginning to burn. “They’re all right over there. I want you to look at them. You’re not just on display for me, it’s for them, too. You love it, don’t you? You love being on display like this.”

Draco moaned, past caring if anyone heard them or came through the wards and saw him there, spread out for Harry while he fucked him mercilessly. Harry’s fingers gripped his hip tight enough to bruise.

Draco’s eyes met the unknowing gazes of several Muggles outside of the alleyway and Draco felt his stomach clenching as pleasure shot through him. He could feel his balls tightening and he squeezed around Harry as he pounded into him.

And then he stopped.

Draco nearly sobbed, struggling to turn his head in Harry’s hold. “W-what the fuck are you doing? _Move_! I’m so close, Harry, please!”

Harry was silent to his demands. His prick was buried to the hilt in Draco’s arse, hot and throbbing inside of him. Harry said nothing as he slid free. Draco tensed and felt frustration bubbling up inside of him.

“You’d better have a bloody good explanation for leaving off before—”

“Shhh,” Harry hushed him, stroking a soothing hand down his back and gently releasing the grip on his hair. “It’s okay. We’re going to change it up. I’ve had an idea.”

“Oh,” Draco replied, feeling slightly off-kilter from teetering so close to his orgasm. “What is it?”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, massaging into his abused scalp. Draco hummed, leaning into his touch. He dropped a kiss to Draco’s shoulder and helped him stand. Draco’s cock bobbed, beads of pre-come gathered at the slit where he’d been leaking.

“Take these off,” Harry directed, tugging the trousers he was holding up. He pulled out his wand and cast a spell to widen the opening of his jeans.

Harry swung a leg over the bike and watched expectantly as Draco complied with his request. He held his erection in his hand, stroking as his eyes pinned Draco with an intense stare. He patted his lap after Draco folded his trousers over the front of the bike.

Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“If I recall, we did it that way last week,” he pointed out flatly, growing annoyed. The corners of Harry’s lips twitched with amusement.

“No, you wanked my dick and rutted against my arse. You’re going to ride me…facing out towards the mouth of the alley still.”

“Oh,” Draco said after a beat, his stomach swooping pleasantly. His lips curled into a sultry grin as he came closer. “You always say I’m the dirty bastard, but just look at you, Harry.”

“Mm,” Harry conceded, his fingers coming around to tease at his loose hole. “Come ride my cock.”

With some maneuvering, and the help of two wandless charms to keep him balanced and lighter, Draco sat back in Harry’s lap, sinking down onto his cock with a relieved groan. His shins were braced over Harry’s thighs, spread wide and wanton with the motorbike between their legs.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco breathed, leaning back against his chest. This was _so much better_. He could feel every inch of Harry’s thick prick filling him, stretching him wide.

“I know,” Harry answered.

His hands, still so warm despite the cold air, were sliding over his pale thighs and over his exposed chest in a soft caress. He tweaked a nipple and teased the bunched up fabric of his shirt where it was still rucked up under his armpits. He leaned close and held Draco tightly, pulling him down further onto his length. They both made low sounds of pleasure as Harry guided his hips into a steady circling grind.

“Oh, yes,” Harry sighed, leaning his forehead on Draco’s shoulder. “So good when you ride me like that. Feel how deep I’m buried in you?”

Draco nodded, panting with need as he lifted up, letting his hips come down hard. Harry wrapped a hand around his erection and slid his thumb through the slit, spreading the slick pre-come. He teased the foreskin back all the way and stroked him in time with Draco’s rising and falling hips. His thighs shook with the effort each time he lifted up and came down hard, continuously making sounds of pleasure as Harry’s cock filled him up.

“Fuck, so good, Draco,” Harry praised, kissing his neck. “Keep looking at them, I want you to pick one out and make eye contact when you come on my cock.”

Draco’s breath stuttered out of him and he arched against Harry’s chest. Harry started to pull him down harder each time he rose up, rocking up to meet Draco’s hips. Draco’s eyes danced over the Muggles nearby, watching as they laughed with each other and talked on their strange mobiles. Harry hit his prostate and he let out a loud cry. His stomach flipped over and fluttered when several Muggles turned to look their way again. Fuck, he was so close. His skin felt flushed and he shivered against the breeze.

He picked out a Muggle and moaned again, louder. His lips twitched when the Muggle stared straight at him, eyes flickering over them unseeingly as the Muggle peered curiously into the alley.

Harry’s wrist twisted on his cock as he stroked it, and he murmured another wandless charm without breaking the pace. Draco whimpered as slick oil coated Harry’s hand, working him faster. The Muggle’s eyes were still on the alley, looking right at him without seeing him, and it was all suddenly too much for him.

“Shit, I’m going to come, Harry,” Draco warned as he rolled his hips.

He clenched his hole around Harry’s prick and rocked into his hand. Harry swiped his thumb, circling it around the sensitive crown.

“That’s it, Draco. Yes, come for me,” Harry encouraged as he dropped kisses against his jaw. “See that Muggle? He’s looking right at you. He wants to watch you come on my cock.”

“Oh fu—“ Draco’s cry was cut off by his moan as he dropped his head back against Harry’s shoulder.

His whole body shook with his release, muscles bunching and tensing as Harry continued to rock up into him and fist his cock. He glanced down and panted, watching with hooded eyes as his come shot out in pearly arcs across the controls of the motorbike. His legs trembled as Harry forced him to spread wider, sinking deeper inside of him.

Harry muffled his own groan against his neck, breath hot. Draco felt him pulsing inside of him. Harry was murmuring words into his skin that Draco could just barely make out. “Love you, love you, love you.”

All of the tension left Draco’s body as he slumped back against Harry as a heavy, dead weight. Harry grunted and shifted to accommodate them both on the bike so that they didn’t topple to the ground.

“That…” Draco trailed off, still panting raggedly. “Was amazing.”

“Better than last week?”

“Much,” Draco said decisively. He paused to consider, wading through a muzzy, post-orgasmic haze. “Although, I will hold last week as a very fond memory.”

Draco glanced back to the entrance of the alley and smirked, noticing the Muggle he’d picked out was still curiously examining their hiding spot from a distance.

He was distracted from his musings by Harry’s fingers caressing his skin and tugging his shirt back into place. Draco looked down and frowned at the state of it, wrinkled and rumpled. He was glad they weren’t planning to stay out at the club that evening. They had a brand new bottle of Firewhisky with their names on it.

“Up you get so I can clean us off,” Harry said, prodding his thigh. “How about a nice bath when we go home? Otherwise I bet we’ll both be sore in the morning.”

“Mm, sounds nice,” Draco agreed. He leaned forwards, balancing carefully against the motorbike and felt Harry’s softening cock slip free.

He stood on shaking legs, grateful for Harry’s hand hovering to steady him. They made quick work of clean up with charms to put their clothes to rights and spell away the mess. Harry was leaning close to the bike and examining it with an attractive pout.

“I can’t believe you came all over Sirius’ motorbike,” Harry said, shaking his head.

Draco snorted and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck to draw him closer. “Well, it was your grand idea to get _on_ the bike to finish. Besides, didn’t you get come on it last week?”

Harry kissed him to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are ♥


End file.
